


Trust

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sex in flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: Art, more explicit than my usual, based on the sketch in the previous chapter. Cat and Kara have an entertaining flight.





	1. Chapter 1

**"Trust"**

Sketch 4-17-17

I needed something to test a work skin, so here ya go, a quick sketch of a slightly naughty variety.

 


	2. "Trust" color version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art, more explicit than my usual, based on the sketch in the previous chapter. Cat and Kara have an entertaining flight.

**Trust  
(color version)**

****

**"Trust"  
(color version)**

**by Pink Rabbit Productions**

**Please don't repost, plagiarize or use in your own work.**

I was bored and without internet last night and a thing happened. I blame the Supergirl Virtual Seasons sgvs.tumblr.com for their encouragement in getting me to post this. It's their fault. Also, go check them out. Talented peeps.

 


	3. Trust 2: Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very slightly smutty sketch. After a bit of flying nookie for Cat, it's Kara's turn.

 

Trust 2  
Returning the Favor

by Pink Rabbit Productions

@pinkrabbitpro  -- pinkrabbitpro.tumblr.com

Just a bit of very mild smut for your entertainment purposes.

Comments are very much appreciated, but please don't repost.


End file.
